Roads Less Traveled: Skills, Traits,
The following are the Skills, Traits, and Perks available in Roads Less Traveled. Races Human: The most frequent race. They are average in all things and get no benefits and suffer no penalties. A human may have a unique mutation that you create benefits and penalties for. Super Mutants: '''Super Mutants get +2 Strength and +1 Endurance, however, they suffer -3 Charisma because they are a mutant and no one likes them. They are also immune to radiation. '''Ghouls: Ghouls get +2 Luck for not only surviving so long but also living through radiation poisoning. Unfortunately, they also get -1 Endurance because of their frail, ancient bodies and -1 Charisma for being ugly. They are immune to radiation. Robots: Robots get a +1 Endurance bonus because of their metal hide, but consequently suffer a -1 Agility penalty for the same reason. Dogs: Get +4 agility for having four legs but suffer -4 charisma for being a dog and thus incapable of speech. A talking dog (?) would get no benefits and suffer no penalties. Traits Bruiser: Bonus point to Strength. Sometimes your large size will make you fumble. Chem Reliant: Drugs are good for you. Unfortunately, everyone thinks you're a useless junky. Clean Living: Wasteland food isn't for your refined palate and you can't use drugs (Stimpaks excluded). However, this will make more civilized factions like you. Fast Shot: Your attacks will be faster than that of your opponents (if you both strike at the same time you'll hit first) but they have a chance of missing or doing nothing. Feral Kid: You grew up in the heart of the savage wasteland. You are swift and powerful, but you tend to shun the company of others. (Increases Strength and Agility by 3 and 4 points respectively, but damages Charisma by 6.) Finesse: Bonus point to Luck. Unfortunately, your fancy attacks can sometimes fail to do anything. Gifted: Bonus point to Intelligence. Sometimes people think you're a know it all and won't like you. Good Natured: Bonus point to Charisma. People will never find you intimidating. Hawk-Eyed: Bonus point to Perception. Sometimes people will think you're staring at their genitals. Increased Metabolism: Bonus point to Endurance. Unfortunately, you may find your insatiable appetite grosses some people out. Kamikaze: You unleash devasting attacks at the expense of yourself. Night Person: You're all around more useful at night than you are during the day. Morning Person: You're all around more useful during the day than you are at night. One Hander: You're excellent with one-handed weapons, you suck at everything else. One In a Million: Your Luck suffers -2 points but every once in a while you'll land an attack that absolutely destroys. Seeing Red: You have a strange psychological complex which causes you to react violently to the colour red, this means that you are more likely to do more damage against opponents wearing red but it may result in negative dispositions with NPCs as you make weird, angry faces at their red clothing. Small Frame: Bonus point to Agility. Sometimes, when someone hits you, you'll get hurt more. Skilled: You get an extra tag skill. Your Perception suffers a point. Reputations Reputations are optional and are your character's faction alignment. Reputation is measured on a scale of one through five. Ranger Reputation: People from the Desert Rangers like you. People from the Brotherhood do not. You start out with +2 Ranger and -2 Brotherhood reputation. Legion Reputation: People from the Legion like you. Tribals do not. You start out with +2 Legion and -2 Tribal reputation. Brotherhood Reputation: People from the Brotherhood like. People from the NCR do not. You start out with +2 Legion and -2 Tribal reputation. Tribal Reputation: Tribals like you. People from the Legion do not. You start out with +2 Blackfoot and -2 Legion reputation. Diseases&Afflictions The following are diseases and afflictions a character can get in Roads Less Traveled. ''They can be cured by antibiotics or rest. '''Herpes:' Character is less charismatic because no one really likes people with Herpes. Their junk also itches. Tinnitus: Character has a ringing in their ears that can cause problems for them. Poisoned: Character is weaker in combat. Cholera: Character will vomit at unfortunate times. Infection: Character may pass out involuntarily or become unable to continue if they do not rest enough. Skills Combat Skills Firearms: Your skill with conventional guns. Energy Weapons: Your skill with plasma, laser, flame, and other energy-based weapons. Melee Weapons: Your skill with melee weapons. Unarmed: Your skill in unarmed combat and with fist weapons. Diplomacy Skills Barter: Your skill at negotiating prices and deals. Persuasion: Your skill at convincing people to do things they normally wouldn't. Deception: Your skill at making people believe your lies. Science Skills Mechanics: Your skill at repairing weapons, equipment, robots, etc. Medic: Your skill at repairing people and with administering drugs. Outdoorsman: Your skill at surviving and navigating the outdoors, also your knowledge of hunting and of creatures. Science: Your skill at handling high tech equipment and computers. Also your knowledge of all things science, math, and robotics. Stealth Skills Lockpicking&Security: Your skill at picking locks and breaking into places you're not wanted. Sneak: Your skill at moving unseen. Steal: Your skill at taking things from people they don't want taken. Perks Perks are received individually and correspond to Reputation. For example, a character with +2 Legion reputation has Rank 2 with the Legion Trained perk. Faction Related Legion Trained * Rank 1: * Rank 2: * Rank 3: * Rank 4: * Rank 5: When attacked by a large force, Praetorians may show up to assist you. Brotherhood Trained * Rank 1: * Rank 2: Your character receives Power Armor training. * Rank 3: * Rank 4: * Rank 5: When attacked by a large force, Knights may show up to assist you. Ranger Trained * Rank 1: * Rank 2: * Rank 3: * Rank 4: * Rank 5: When attacked by a large force, Veteran Rangers may show up to assist you. Tribal Knowledge * Rank 1: * Rank 2: Your character is an Animal Friend, capable of befriending wild dogs and other, similar creatures. * Rank 3: * Rank 4: * Rank 5: When attacked by a large force, Hangdog Warriors may show up to assist you. Get enough negative reputation with any faction, and they will dislike you, attack you on sight, and may even send attackers after you to kill you. Negative Reputation Ranks * Rank 1: Some members of the Faction may be suspicious of you. * Rank 2: Faction will express their dislike of you and be difficult to work with. * Rank 3: Faction will be openly hostile towards you. * Rank 4: Faction will attack you on sight. * Rank 5: Faction sends assassins after you. Other These perks are unfinished and subject to change. Hecate's Chosen: Sets Tribal Rank to 5. The Daughter replace the Blackfoot coalition as the faction affected by Tribal Reputation. (Side with Hecate) Veni Vidi Vici: (Destroy all tribal factions) The Blade Itself: Sets Brotherhood Rank to 5. The Steel Templars replace the Brotherhood of Steel as the faction affected by Brotherhood reputation. (Side with Dale Horst) Messenger from God: (Side with the New Canaanites) Ancestor Knowledge: Pick an extra tag skill. (Get your genetic memory unlocked) Category:Traits Category:Skills Category:Roads Less Travelled Category:Races